A Strange Day In Soul Society
by ember-chan
Summary: A Strange day in soul society indeed...crackfic! featuring 2 OCs, ember belongs to me, niiro belings to my bff. Pranks, fangirls, and drunken captains? It all ends in laughter and a camera.


Okay…first off….please don't ask what was going through my head when I started this, 'cause I really don't know. My friend and I obviously were way too hyper when we were talking on msn….or I was anyways. Anyways, this is what we were talking about, and I decided to make it into a story because I was bored. Unfortunately…my nickname is Shiro, so I guess I can't use my nickname in this, so as a result I shall go by Ember! My friend is Niiro! Now…be warned that this is the result off too much sugar and a high fever, venture further if you dare…

"NIIRO-CHANNNNNNNN!!!!!" the minature 13 year old shinigami squealed as she ran towards her much taller, best friend. "Konichiwa Ember-san, what's up?" Ember shrugged, "eh, nothing much, I just got back from the real world, I was hanging with yoruichi, kisuke, and those modsouls. Nova has weird pants…" she said drifting off. "Nova is hot" Nirro exclaimed. "uh…right, yeahh…sure he is, you know, for a walking cucumber stuffed toy-like thing…" she drifted off again. "well, in his gigai obviously…hey do you know who the hottest anime guy is?" before ember could respond, niiro continued, "Lelouch, from code geass" ember blinked before replying, "Yeah sure, he's alright, nothing compared to toushiro though…" she sighed, dreamily staring off into space.

Ignoring this, Niiro went on with her rant. "I think he dies though…" she said, putting on a pouty face. "wha, eh? Oh, too bad I don't care." Ember said, shrugging and turning the other way. That hit Nirro hard. "…I hate you." She stated bluntly. Ember simply shrugged and gigled slightly. Niiro then had a nastly plan that would get a straight reaction out of Ember. "…I hope Toushiro dies."

Oh shit. Ember froze up, her shoulders stiff. Her eyes got wide, and the corners of her mouth twitched before bursting out, "NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!!????!!!!Y-Y-YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was starting to look quite terrifying. "Don't worry toushiro! Aishiteru! Grr….damn you niiro…" at this, ember swiftly pulled out her zanpukutoh. "FLY! KOORIHONO FUMETSU! EAT NIIRO!!!!" furiously, she made her sword aim for her best friend. Clouded by rage, her already terrible aim was off, and niiro easily dodged. She shifted her eyes bordly and looked at her hands. "I'm still here you know…." She said with a sigh.

"kuso….BANKAI!!!!" determined to bestow a painful death upon Niiro for saying terrible things about her precious toushiro, ember activated her bankai….without much control however, it weilded the same results as her shikai(not that she noticed). "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU WISH BAD THINGS UPON CHIBI-TAICHOU!!!" Niiro, now very exasperated sighed again, "dude, I'm still here…" "whaa??? Nuuu!!!! Hitsu-kun, help mehhh!!!!" ember cried with anime tears. At this Niiro couldn't help but break out into hysterics, "hahahahaha…man, you are too funny!!...not to mention short" AT this point, toushiro magically appeared. "You're both short!! Why, whenever I hang out with you, I'm afraid I'll step on you! Heh heh…" she finished wiping tears from her eyes. At this, toushiro's eyebrow twitched. And an anger mark pulsed on his head.

Both enraged at the jokes made about their height, Ember and toushiro attacked Niiro making a sort of fire and ice combo. But of course, fire and ice don't work well together…When they looked proud at Niiro's untimely death, she appeared behind them, "wow, you guys really do suck, I'm still here" at this, ember lost it again. "URUSAI!!! BEWARE, I SHALL SICK YACHIRU ON YOU!!!!!" "pfft, I'd like to see that happen" she said turning her head. The three of them suddenly got that mental image in their head.

"NIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOO CHANNNNNNNN!!!!! I WANT A PONY!!!!! GIMMMEEEEEE CANDAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! OH LOOK---SPARKLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIGGY BACKKK!!!!!" Toushiro and ember broke out into wild laughter and niiro's eye twitched as they imagined that particular scene.

After much deliberation, Niiro reached a verdict which she knew was going to piss ember off. "…I'm going to kill toushiro" she announced. And panicked and yelled, "NANNNNNIIIII!!!!!D-DEMO….NUUUUUU!!!!!! MATSUMOTO, GET HER!!!! USE BOOB POWER!!!!" she ordered. (matsumoto at this point has magically appeared) Niiro laughed and pushed matsumoto onto her front, where she died of suffocation due to her extremely large…err, 'chest'.

At this, ember clung to toshiro and started anime crying again. "Ah no!! what do we do now toshi-kun??" she cried desperately. Toushiro then got an evil glint in his eyes which kind of freaked niiro out.

~1 minute later~

Toushiro disppeared, before reappearing holding hyourinmaru to a very panicked-looking renji's neck. "Try to lay a scratch on me and renji dies!!!" he declared evilly. Niiro froze and choked, unable to force out any words. Ember however, had anime stars in her eyes as she stared at toushiro admiringly. "AH!!! Toshi-kun, you're sooooo amazing!!!!! What a brilliant idea, I luurvvveses you!!!!" she squealed glomping toushiro from behind… "urusai" he muttered blushing slightly. (:3 sorry, had to put that in)

Reaching her limit, Niiro pulled out her boomerang-zanpukutoh and threw it towards toushiro. At first it missed him, but then it came back to hit his back. Before it could however….Kisuke magically appeared and blocked it.

They all looked at him, shocked as to why he was here. Before they could say anything, he started singing, "I'm too sexy" and danced with yoruichi, who appeared out of no where. Ember, Renji, and toushiro were staring at them with mouths agape, slightly scared, shocked and disturbed. Taking her chance, Niiro grabbed renji and shunpo-ed him away from ember and toushiro.

Suddenly, rukia burst in the room and glomped renji. Niiro, who did not like rukia very much, pulled out her zanpukutoh and killed rukia in a very gruesome way. While she smiled contentedly, amd renji blinked, toushiro and ember clutched their stomachs, rolling around on the floor in maniacal laughter at the scene that was now happening.

Then, another reincarnation of rukia burst in through the doorway again and screamed, "OHHH EMMMM GEEEE!!!!!!! YAMAMOTO SOUTAICHOU IS DRUNK WITH MATSUMOTO AND MAYURI AND UKITAKE IT THE THIRD DIVISION BARRACKS!!!!" face twitching, niiro once again massacred the second rukia while ember rolled an the floor laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Between laughs, ember managed to choke out, "Ichigo's gunner kiil you" she started to calm down as niiro shrugged and explained her plan, "when that time comes, I'll kill him too" Ember got to her feet and shrugged. "well, in the meantime, soutaiuchou and matsumoto are drunk with ukitake and mayuri, now this I gotts see, just let me grab my camera…" The four of them then exited out of the room stepping over the 2 dead rukias and matsumoto. 'How is she drunk in the third division if she's lying here dead?' Renji wondered to himself as they exited the building.

~AT THE THIRD DIVISION~

As they entered the room, they saw matsumoto and yamamoto spinning around, arm in arm, singing 'I'm so pretty' at the top of their lungs. Renji's and Toushiro's jaws dropped and their faces had 'wtf' written all over them at the sight of the leading commander drunk, but niiro and ember only took a second to take a deep breath before falling on the floor laughing. "oh….my….god!!! XDXD muahahahahaha!!!......must….TAPE!!!" at this, ember took out her camera and recorded the two members of gotei 13 dancing around. (mayuri and ukitake were passed out on the floor in a corner)Niiro slowly pulled herself together, and began to stand up, but ember stayed on the ground, trying very hard to hold the camera. With an evil glint in her eyes, she started to scream random things, "OMFG!!!! I AMS OOOO PUTTING THIS ON YOUTUBE!!!!! :3 LMAO!!! AHAHAHA THAT IS TOOO FUNNAY!!!" Niiro stood up between renji and toushiro and held up their jaws for a minute. While ember continued to laugh and tape the drunken dance, hitsugaya lost it, "MATSUMOTO!!!!!" he started screaming, fuming with steam coming out of his ears. Matsumoto and yamamoto ignored him, ember continued to laugh, and renji and niiro noticed a drastic drop in temperature.

In between laughing an breathing, ember slowly choked out a message to niiro, "N-n-niiro-chan…..take….the camera….sh-shaking too much….can't…get…proper video….." and with this, she broke out with renewed laughter as niiro took the camera, and and continued to film the oddity before them, still holding up renji's jaw. The three of them had already gotten over and accepted the fact that matsumoto and yamamoto had lost it, and they were now staring at ember like she was crazy. Toushiro cleared his throat ackwardly before saying, "…err….is she okay? Like seriously, is she having a seisure or something?" At this, niiro and renji nodded hastily and nervously, niiro now taping both yamamoto's dance, and ember's laughing fit.

"….omg….losing…air….need to….breathe….but…its…sooo….FUNNAY!!! XD!!!!!" she choked out between laughs. "Uh…I think she's had a tad too much sugar today…." Renji finally spoke up. Hitsugaya just did an anime sigh and sweatdropped. "….I can't believe I hang out with her…" he said suppressing and irk mark. Renji just nodded, and Niiro concured. "I know, Me too…." And they watched for fifteen minutes until ember lost conciousness due to lack of air.

….XD okay, yes, we actually roleplayed this in an msn convo! I just felt like turning it into a story because…well I actually don't know why. I don't care about reviews/rates/messages, I just posted this out of randomness.


End file.
